


To good to be truth

by hanskittl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, Changbin loves Hyunjin, Drama, Fluff, Freeform, Happy Ending, Hyujin loves Changbin, M/M, Mutual Pinning, They love each other, key word: communication, they swear a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanskittl/pseuds/hanskittl
Summary: Where Hyunjin and Changbin really love each other but don’t know how to communicate. Things got complicated in the middle but the universe really loves them so they have another chance to make things right.
Relationships: Seo Changbin & Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing. English is not my first language so if i made a mistake pls tell me. Hope you enjoy the story!

Changbin and Hyunjin were always together. Actually Changbin doesn’t remember a day where the younger didn’t spend time with him. He just remembers the day Hyunjin got into his life.  
It was summer and Changbin wanted to go to the public pool some blocks away from his house but her mother had other plans. A new family was moving into their neighborhood and his mother was so happy to make new friends so she grabbed both of her kids and knocked the neighbors door. What Changbin didn’t expect was to meet a kid just about his age, honestly he didn’t expect anything. He just wanted to swim and play with his friends and he couldn’t be more bothered by this random visit to the neighbors.  


_“Binnie say hi to Hyunjin, he is 12 like you and his mother says he also wants to swim. why don’t you go with him and introduce him to your friends?”._  


Changbin was so out of his thoughts that he didn’t know that his mother was talking. He looked at the kid again, Hyunjin was his name? Hyunjin was ok Changbin thought. He had black hair and cute lips and was about the same height as Changbin so they definitely could be friends but Hyunjin didn’t look like he was nervous neither was he happy so Changbin thought that Hyunjin didn’t really like to talk that much or maybe he didn’t like Changbin, maybe Hyunjin was scared of Changbin but the older boy didn’t think to much about it, it was hot outside and he really wanted to go to the pool and enjoy his day.

After a couple of minutes of conversation Changbin was outside of Hyunjin’s house walking with him, they were going to the public pool just like Changbin’s mother suggested. Hyunjin expected to talk about his life before moving with the other kid but Changbin didn’t say a word. The walked quietly, neither of them talked. Hyunjin appreciated the view, where he used to live there weren’t any parks or public pools, his neighborhood was rather a ‘big city vibes’. His family used to lived at the south area of Seoul and they would always visit Han River or go to the movies. But now Hyunjin was here, in a quiet neighborhood away from the city, walking with a quiet kid that Hyunjin thought wasn’t that great of a friend.  


Don’t get him wrong, Changbin is not the type of person who loves to make friends, most of his actual friends think that Changbin is cool for the way he looks, his sister says that Changbin scares other kids so his friends just hang out with him so others won’t bother them. Changbin couldn’t care less, he was glad to have friends who liked the same movies as him and one of them, actually liked to rap just like Changbin did. So it wasn’t that Changbin didn’t like Hyunjin its just that he didn’t care.  


When they arrived at the place Changbin’s friends were waiting for him. He looked at them and grab Hyunjin by the arm, at first Hyunjin didn’t know what he was supposed to do but after a couple of glares he introduced himself.  


“Hi, im Hwang Hyunjin. My family just moved into the neighborhood, we used to live in the south area but because of my parents job we moved here. um... i like action movies and i want to be a doctor when i grow up” Changbin and his friends looked at Hyunjin, he seem like a good kid and he was definitely cute so Changbin knew their friends would accept him.  


The first one to talk was Chan “Hello, nice to meet you Hyunjinnie! im Chan and my friend here is Jisung.” Hyunjin looked at both boys, the one who talked first, Chan, had a nice smile and his black hair wet hair was pretty much all over his face. The other kid that Chan introduced as Jisung was around the same height as Hyunjin, he had brown dark hair and smiled just like Chan did.   


“We are happy to have new people around here it was getting kinda boring, don’t you think Changbin?”. Chan asked him, and Changbin knew he was just trying to tease him but he wasn’t in the mood to fight so he let it slide.  


Changbin took his shirt out and decided it was time to swim, after all he was there for that. As soon as Changbin entered the water Jisung and Chan started laughing.  


Hyunjin didn’t know what was happening so he just sat there, under the roof and started to apply sunscreen. Jisung sat next to him and started talking, “ok so i know meeting Changbin can annoying but i promise you that he is super friendly and would treat you nice once he gets to know you. He just wants to look cool” and Hyunjin couldn’t care less, at least Changbin had other friends that were more talkative and he was grateful for that because he didn’t know what he would have done if Changbin ended up being those weird kids from his other school.  


And just like that, Changbin and Hyunjin started to hang out more often. Changbin started to like Hyunjin more and would invite him to his house to play video games, watch movies and do homework. Is not like there was a day when they decided to be more friendly with each other, it happened, just like that.  


Their relationship started to grow more and more stronger every day. Pretty much like everything in life. 

Though Changbin can’t remember when Hyunjin and him started being best friends he can remember the first time he thought about Hyunjin in a different way. Maybe he always felt like that towards Hyunjin but Changbin didn’t notice until last summer. Hyunjin and him were watching a movie, those movies you watch when there is nothing to do and all your video games are boring.  


They were laying next to each other and Hyunjin’s head was resting on Changbin’s shoulder, Changbin knew Hyunjin was about to fall asleep but he didn’t want to pause the movie so Changbin started to pay attention to the movie again just to tell Hyunjin the plot of the story when Hyunjin decided to wake up.  


And while Hyunjin was sleeping on his shoulder Changbin started thinking about how he ended up like that, how he was always treating Hyunjin with love, with affection. Changbin started thinking that Hyunjin most been one of the most important things in his life; to the extent where Changbin shared his food with the younger. And Changbin knew they were at the same class but it was nice to be born 7 months before Hyunjin, at least there was something Hyunjin couldn’t have.  


Because, lets be honest, Hyunjin had everything, he had the looks, the brain and even the height so probably Changbin felt like that because he was the hyung after all. But deep down he knew it had to be more. Changbin must have been lost in his thoughts again because the movie was already starting the credits and he didn’t payed much attention. _“Maybe if i tell Hyunjin that i have fallen asleep he wont get mad”_ he thought.  


Hyunjin was the type of person who wouldn’t mind spoilers, he liked to know how things ended more than seeing the whole thing. Changbin thought that was nonsense, it didn’t make any sense, why would anyone want to know how a movie ends more than watching it for the story?.  


But he paused the movie anyways and left the computer on the floor. Changbin liked those things about his friend. He took Hyunjin’s head and positioned better so the boy wouldn’t be hurt when he woke up. At that moment he knew, Changbin liked Hyunjin more than a friend, he knew that Hyunjin was special, at that point, when he could see Hyunjin, see him this vulnerable, see his pretty face, his lips and soft cheeks, he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunjin was the opposite of Changbin. He was very popular at school. If he had to be real, he would say that it was because of his face, he always got comments about how pretty he was, every time the school had a party multiple people would ask him to be their date but he wasn’t that interested. Even from the start, he had multiple friends and tried to get into different activities to make more friends but at the end Hyunjin sticked with Changbin’s group.  


Hyunjin didn’t care about what people said about him because he just cared about one person’s opinion, Changbin. Hyunjin was head over hills for his friend but didn’t know what to do, their relationship was great so Hyunjin wasn’t sure how bad could possibly affect them if he confessed to Changbin. Hyunjin was scared to lose his long-lasting friendship so he wouldn’t risk it until Changbin showed some type of feelings. Hyunjin was frustrated about the situation, this year they would celebrate their 6th anniversary as friends and he couldn’t be more annoyed about it. 

Hyunjin was lost, sometimes he felt like he didn’t know Changbin at all, sometimes he felt like Changbin was aware of his feelings and he wouldn’t say anything just to keep Hyunjin from being humiliated. Most of the times Hyunjin talked about his feelings with Jisung, the guy really helped him a lot when Hyunjin felt like risking it all. Jisung was a great friend to him and that was the problem with Changbin. 

For Hyunjin, Changbin was more than a friend. Hyunjin felt like an angel when he was with Changbin, he felt like everything was possible if Changbin believed in him. Hyunjin loved Changbin more than everything. But he was scared, scared to hear that Changbin didn’t like him as he did and one day Hyunjin decided to not feel like that anymore so he took those feelings and locked them in a place very deep inside his mind.  


But it was complicated because he couldn’t deny those feelings, not when Changbin was there every damn day of the week, not when Changbin was smiling at him and being a good friend for Hyunjin. And that is why he hadn’t confessed to his friend, yet. As much as Hyunjin loved his hyung, he wasn’t they type of person who would hear a ‘no’ for answer. And Hyunjin wasn’t ready to get his heart broken so he was very vulnerable with his feelings, always trying to remind himself that his hyung was just a friend, trying to remember that the feelings he had for Changbin weren’t real. 

“Hyunjin? did you listen?”. Changbin asked him. “What? sorry i wasn’t paying attention”. _‘God it happened again’ Hyunjin thought. ‘Hyung must think that im stupid or something. Ugh stupid feelings and stupid hyung for being cute’._ But Changbin didn’t think Hyunjin was stupid, he thought that his friend was the most beautiful person and so, he smiled at Hyunjin and gave him a hug. They were at the cafeteria, it was lunch time and as always, Changbin was eating with him.  


“What is wrong with you today? you seem off. It’s something bothering you? you know you can talk with me about it or the guys. Just don’t keep it to yourself”. Changbin was always like that, always taking care of Hyunjin and he didn’t know how to act when his hyung was being all cute and stuff. Sometimes Hyunjin just wanted to grab Changbin’s cheek and kiss those lips of his. But that wasn’t going to happen any time soon, so he went back to the real world.  


“No, it’s nothing like that. Im just tired and super stressed with homework also my uncles are visiting this weekend but i don’t feel like seeing them”. 

Changbin was always listening to him, always paying attention to what Hyunjin was saying and he couldn’t feel more loved. Hyunjin felt special around Changbin.  


“Come to my house and do your homework there, you know that my sister likes you and she is a nerd like you so she can probably help you. But i can help you with other stuff you know? like releasing the stress.” Changbin smirks while saying that. He always liked to teased Hyunjin, he was always saying stuff like that to him and he couldn’t take it, his weak heart couldn’t. 

Sometimes Hyunjin liked to think that Changbin wasn’t joking and something could happen but it never happened. Hyunjin was weak because of his hyung.  


“Oh my god! stop saying stuff like that. You are the reason why these people think we are dating.” Hyunjin hated that Changbin joked about it because he wanted those things to be true.  


“Would it be that bad if we date? I know you are like the popular kid that everyone loves but i have my reputation as well you asswhole. Guess i’ll ask Seungmin next time. And i was talking about playing some games, i got some money from helping my mom the other day so we can buy a new game to play with.”  


Hyunjin knew Changbin was teasing him, he knew nothing of that was meant to be real but Hyunjin hated to think that Changbin would actually date other people. As far as Hyunjin knew, Changbin dated once and didn’t last long. After that relationship, Hyunjin realized that he had feelings for Changbin.  


“Ugh, it’s nothing like that hyung. You know how beautiful you are and how great of a couple we make. As i said im just tired, please don’t date Seungmin.” Hyunjin replied and Changbin wanted to ask again if something was bothering his friend but he had already asked and Hyunjin said that everything was fine.  


Changbin trusted Hyunjin so he let the younger be and said, “I won’t date Seungmin.” Changbin laugh with that and continued “Didn’t you know he was seeing someone? I think they started dating a couple of days ago but i don’t remember her name. Anyways, what games do you have in mind to play? I heard about this new game called Sugar Rush but i didn’t look much into it.” 

As soon as Changbin finished that sentence two of their friends sat in front of them with their food and smiled. “I fucking hate maths, i don’t get it. No one likes math, math should die” Jisung said. Hyunjin laughed at his friend comment and try to cheer him up.  


“You know that im the best student at your class right? like, im the one who can teach you about it for free.”  


Hyunjin loved to help his friends, he wished Changbin sucked at math just like Jisung did because he would love to teach his hyung about numbers.  


“You always end up asking for favors in return and i don’t feel like doing any of your stupid art homework.” Hyunjin, jokingly open his mouth in shock and hugged Changbin as if he was hurt by Jisung comments. “You are a man with no heart Han Jisung.” Jisung sticked his tongue out and started eating. 

Meanwhile Chan and Changbin were talking about music stuff, there was this rap battle coming soon and both of them were excited to attend. The two of them liked the same underground rapper and Hyunjin heard that he was performing in this rap battle. At least Changbin had something to do this weekend.  


“I don’t know, maybe we can resale the tickets. You know i don’t like going alone.” Changbin said and Chan was about to say something when Jisung interrupted him. “Hyunjinnie can go with you hyung, it could be fun and also you would help him with his family situation. You know, his uncles right?” Hyunjin didn’t know what was happening but he was sure Jisung will pay for it.  


“What do you say Hyunjin? Wanna go with me to the rap battle? Chan hyung cant make it because of personal reasons and you know that i don’t like going alone but its ok if i can’t. I can resale the tickets.”  


Hyunjin felt like Changbin was begging for him to come and why would he say no? after all it was a fucking date with Seo Changbin. Well it was not a date but Hyunjin liked to think it was.  
“Yeah, no problem hyung. That sounds much better than helping Jisung with his homework”. Jisung acted as if he was hurt by that comment and fake cry for a couple of minutes. ”You suck and so does math”. Everyone laughed about it and continued with their lunch time. 

Hyunjin. had. a. date. with. Changbin. This. weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Today it was saturday Hyunjin was thrilled to have his date with Changbin. Again it wasn’t a date but Hyunjin liked to think it was, so he called it a date. He was supposed to be at the venue around 3 but because of the nerves he was already there, waiting for Changbin to arrive. He texted the older boy about 20 minutes ago saying that he was already on his way, it was a lie, but again he was really nervous to think about everything through so he sat there, in a bench waiting for his beautiful friend to arrive. 

Hyunjin was happy, he really was. For the first time in a while he could feel that way and it might have to do with his friend but he wasn’t ready to have that conversation with himself so he just felt happy and in way, kind of blamed Changbin for that. The year was about to end, he was getting the best grades at school and his college application went ok, he received the confirmation entry about two days ago but didn’t tell his parents yet. He was still waiting for his friends because after all, Hyunjin didn’t want to leave his friends, especially Changbin.  


Hyunjin was grateful, grateful to have people like Chan, Jisung and Changbin on his life. They weren’t like the other students at school, they didn’t care about Hyunjin’s popularity and how well he was doing in school, they never judge Hyunjin not even after he came out to them. Hyunjin still remembers how much he cried that day, it felt so good to told them who he was, after all those years, when they only supported each other, the younger boy felt like they deserved to know.  


Even though he knew how supportive his friends were, Hyunjin didn’t know how to bring the situation, he didn’t know when would it be a good time to explain his sexuality but after two months of holding his feelings the poor boy cried at the movie night on Jisung’s house and after some hugs and worried looks he explained everything.  


Nobody said a word for about an hour until Hyunjin finished talking, the first one to moved from the couch and hug Hyunjin was Chan, his friend just hugged him for about 10 minutes and then said he was really proud of him for sharing that with them. Jisung did the same thing and said that it would be fun to go to a gay club or something if Hyunjin felt like dating in the future, Hyunjin just punched his friend shoulder and started saying how of a bad idea it was.  


Changbin was the last one to talk with Hyunjin, his best friend didn’t say that much at Jisung’s house, he just hugged Hyunjin and smiled at him. Hyunjin didn’t ask for anything than support and he got that from his friends so he didn’t know why he was upset with Changbin, it wasn’t like the older did something wrong but Hyunjin kind of expected for his best friend to at least say something to him but he didn’t.  


Hyunjin knew it was something new for everyone and he was angry with himself for how he was acting with Changbin. His friend didn’t deserve the cold shoulder after all but there was Hyunjin, quiet as a rock on Changbing’s car while the older was driving to their house. The trip was quick and peaceful at least Changbin thought that but when he was about to say something to Hyunjin, the boy was already out of the car walking to his home. Changbin stepped out of the car as fast as he could and run to Hyunjin.  


“Hey” Changbin said when he caught Hyunjin by the hand, the younger boy turned himself and stared at Changbin “Im kind of tired and tomorrow i gotta buy some things with my dad at the grocery shop. Can we talk later?” Hyunjin wasn’t looking at Changbin, his eyes were down and it seemed like he wasn’t on the mood to talk but Changbin knew something was off so he pulled Hyunjin into a hug and waited for his friend to calm down before saying something. After some time, Changbin broke the hug and looked at Hyunjin, he had tears in his eyes and his nose was starting to get red.  


“Hyunjinnie why are you crying?” he asked. They boy started sobbing and hugged Changbin really tight this time, Changbin got the message and just hold his friend while trying to calm him down. “I just- i was scared and i dont know why i feel like this ok? Chan and Jisung said something after i told them but you didn’t and it kind of-“ Changbin tried breaking the hug, he wanted to look at Hyunjin while the boy was talking but Hyunjin wasn’t ready to face his friend. After some minutes Hyunjin gave in, looked at Changbin and started talking again.  


“it kinda hurt that you didn’t say anything and i know its my fault because i just asked for you all to support me and keep being my friends and i dont know why i feel like this ok? can we please talk tomorrow? you don’t have to say something just to make me feel better... i know everything its new an-“ Hyunjin tried to keep going but Changbin’s hand was on his mouth trying to make him quiet.  


“Look” Changbin started saying “its ok if you feel like that. Im the one who was selfish and didn’t say anything. Don’t ever blame yourself for how you feel, those are your feelings and you are entitled to express them how the fuck you want. Im sorry for not saying anything before, i- i just didn’t know what to say. I felt like it wasn’t necessary to say something. We know each other for years now Hyunjin, it doesn’t change anything between us at all but if you need to hear me saying it then i’ll say it.” Changbin was looking at Hyunjin with so much affection and his words felt like honey to Hyunjin, he really was in love with Changbin.  


For Hyunjin, his best friend was like an anchor, something that saved Hyunjin from drowning. Changbin was everything Hyunjin needed to keep waking up every day, his friend was the reason Hyunjin came out after all, he didn’t want to feel like a coward and regret it the rest of his life.  


“It doesn’t change anything Hyunjin, I will always be there for you, always. And its because i love you, because we trust each other and have each others back, because we care for each other. I won’t leave you” Changbin said and Hyunjin felt like the most important person in the whole world. He could do anything if Changbin was at his side. 

Hyunjin’s phone started ringing, it was Changbin so once again he left that bubble of him and picked up the phone.  


“Im running a little bit late maybe 5 minutes, you can go and grab your sit or wait for me. Just wanted to give you a heads up”. _Great, Hyunjin thought. His first date and it started like this._ Hyunjin took his phone again and started texting Jisung.  


**jisung:** That happens when you get your hopes up, AND IT ISNT A REAL DATE SO WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?  
**hyunjin:** I DONT KNOW. AND I DONT KNOW WHY I EVEN LISTEN TO YOU. THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!  
**jisung:** WHAT? WHY? YOU ARE SO LAME.  
**hyunjin:** WOW THATS A GREAT WAY TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER ESPECIALLY WHEN I AM THE ONE WHO IS WAITING OUTSIDE OF THE VENUE. **Jisung:** god, stop shouting me. He said he was arriving late not that he couldn’t make it. Stop being so dramatic.  
**hyunjin:** you didn’t just call me dramatic. istg i wont help you with your stupid homework if you keep calling me that...  
**jisung:** yeah whatever drama king. Just get inside and wait for hyung.  


Hyunjin locked his phone and put it in his pocket. What have he done to have someone like Jisung in his life? his friend really was a pain in the ass but also he was the only one who knew about Hyunjin’s little crush. Well, Jisung kind of sorted out a year ago when the group of friends were studying at the library and Hyunjin couldn’t stop staring at Changbin. Later that day Jisung asked the dark haired boy and Hyunjin couldn’t lie about it so he begged his friend to keep his mouth shut until Hyunjin had the guts to confess.  


It was getting cold, he could wait for Changbin inside. The problem was that Hyunjin never went to a show before so this was new for him. He stared at his ticket and then looked over the venue, there wasn’t any special line and the ticket didn’t specify a seat number so Hyunjin just got in line hoping that Changbin arrived in time.  


Sadly Changbin was at the venue around 10 minutes after Hyunjin entered, they texted each other until the older one got to see him and finally took a seat next to him. “Sorry for being late, i had to finish my homework but i didn’t know it would took that long.” Changbin said to Hyunjin trying to apologize “Its ok hyung, i talked with Jisung while i was waiting for you so don’t worry that much.” Hyunjin said and it was true, Changbin didn’t have to worry.  


The show was about to start and for some reason Hyunjin was nervous again. It could be the fact that his friend was extremely close to him because people around them started standing up to danced to the music and enjoy the show but Changbin and Hyunjin were always close, their friends used to say that neither of them knew what private space meant so no, maybe Hyunjin wasn’t nervous about that. It could be that it was his first show/concert and after all, he was into some rap, not the way Chan and Changbin were but he liked listen to it from time to time. Yeah it probably was that and not the fact that Changbin was almost breathing behind him.  


“Are you having fun?” Changbin asked. There was so much noise that Hyunjin didn’t get to hear so he turned his head and looked at Changbin “What? Sorry i didn’t hear you”. Changbin just smiled at him and closed his distance from Hyunjin, the boy with pretty lips felt like his breath was being taken, Changbin was super close, so close that Hyunjin could feel Changbin’s breath but his friend didn’t get any closer and said “Are you having fun?”  


Of course he was having fun but for some reason couldn’t answer Changbin right away. Maybe it was because his best friend was looking at him all smily and cute and Hyunjin wanted to kiss him at that exact moment, Hyunjin was so tired of hiding his feelings that it got to a point where he was always on the verge of confessing but he never really would. He didn't have the guts to face reality, and the reality was that Changbin didn't feel the same way as him. Of course Hyunjin thought about it and thought about it a lot, in his head there was always the small possibility that Changbin felt the same but he was not sure of such thing. Even though Hyunjin always showed confidence, when it came to Changbin, he always lost.  


For Hyunjin his friend was the most important thing and it did not matter how many times Changbin looked at Hyunjin with his beautiful face, it did not matter that Changbin always smiled at him and it did not matter that Hyunjin felt in the clouds every time he was with Changbin because at the end of the day Hyunjin would leave those feelings of him behind to keep living in the real world, a world where he loved his friend but was too scared to confess.  


So he smiled at the older one and said “Yes hyung, I'm having a lot of fun. I have never been to a concert so I have nothing to compare it to” and Changbin smiled, Hyunjin knew how much the older one loved being the first, for Changbin some things became a competition when they involved Hyunjin. He was happy to be the first person to take Hyunjin to a concert and Hyunjin too.

“We should go to their next show! i bet he’ll pass the semifinals” Hyunjin was happy and Changbin could see it.  


If he had to spent all his money to make the younger this happy Changbin would definitely consider it done. He loved to make Hyunjin smile, he loved to take care of him and show him how much their friendship meant to Changbin but he also wished that his actions would show how much Changbin loved him, how important he was for Changbin. Deep inside Changbin wanted to say that he loved his friend but he knew it was wrong, Hyunjin deserved someone who wasn’t scared, someone who didn’t care to show how much Hyunjin meant to that person. Changbin put that thought behind and smiled at his friend.  


“Yes, he’ll definitely get to the finals. I’ll let you know when the tickets go on sale.” They were heading to the entry, the show had just ended and probably they were going to eat something around the area before going home.  


“Do you want to eat here or go home?” Changbin asked. It was cold outside and the night sky was starting to appear behind them. Hyunjin paused for a minute and said, “Lets go to a restaurant or something, dont wanna eat left overs of my family reunion dinner.” Changbin was ok with the idea so he let Hyunjin decide where to eat.  


Even though Changbin wasn’t the type of person to put labels on people he knew how much Hyunjin liked them. So one night Changbin searched _‘dated a girl but i like a men now’_ and the word bisexual came out in multiple pages and at the end Changbin did one of those stupid test online and after more research he went to sleep knowing what bisexuality meant. He knew for a while that he liked boys too but didn’t care that much, he thought that it was ok to like both men and women, Changbin thought he was just appreciating the beauty that the world had to offer but maybe, he appreciated someone a little bit more.  


At first the brown haired boy didn’t put much thought into it, Hyunjin was pretty, everyone at school told him that, even Changbin’s family thought that Hyunjin was a pretty boy so it was not like Changbin didn’t liked the the boy it just that the thought of it never crossed his mind until last summer at his friend house. From that day Changbin didn’t know how to act, it had been a while since he liked someone and realizing that he had a huge crush on his best friend wasn’t easy. He was sacred, he thought about confessing during the summer but that was a bold idea. Hyunjin didn’t like him that way, he never showed interest in dating or anything so Changbin was lost.  


“We can go to a place that is 5 minutes away. Their food looks nice” Hyunjin said interrupting Changbin’s thoughts. “Ok, just guide me while im driving” he said and the two friends started walking again to the older boy car.  


For the first time, Changbin didn’t know how to act around his best friend, Changbin was scared to show that he liked the boy so he hide his feelings for a while until he found a way to express them but not to be taken seriously. Changbin had started teasing his friend. When Changbin wanted to show how much he loved Hyunjin, he started joking about how much he wanted to date the black haired boy and although Hyunjin tried to answer him, Changbin couldn't take it seriously because he always replied flustered and shy. And Changbin loved that part of Hyunjin very much, he loved when the minor hugged him and sought to hide from the world in Changbin arms. Because Changbin felt like the most powerful person in the world, because he was the only one who Hyunjin trusted the most.  


“You have to make a turn to the right on the next exit and then go straight for 2 minutes. The restaurant has a big poster outside so it will be easy to recognize it.” Hyunjin said and Changbin went back to reality.   


Changbin was grateful to have Hyunjin in his life and he couldn’t risk loosing him. He did as his friend said and after 3 minutes of driving they where at the restaurant. The place looked nice, it had multiple lights outside of the building and as Hyunjin had said there was a big poster with the restaurant name ‘Infinity’.  


Upon entering the place a girl greeted them at the reception, "Hello, my name is Heejin, I will be the one to serve you tonight." Changbin smiled at him and then looked at Hyunjin, he used to decide where to sit when they ate in places like that. Hyunjin was the one who decided since he liked to take photos in elegant places like this restaurant, which despite being far from the luxurious area, was quite modern and had people.

"Do you have a table in the back?" Hyunjin asked. The waitress smiled and said “Yes, I will guide you. Is it just the two of you?” She asked and both boys nodded.  


As they walked towards the Changbin table, he couldn't stop observing the place. The walls were painted with a neat white color and the main tables were lined up in rounds or rows to seat at least 10 people. Way back from the entry point, was the bar, the tables that accompanied it were in cubicles, the kind tables that you found in a coffee shop for example.  


When Hyunjin arrived, he sat on one side and Changbin decided to sit in front of him. The waitress left them a menu and said "I'll be back in about five minutes to take your order." The pair of friends nodded and the girl was already heading back to the reception.  


“This is a nice place Hyunjinnie” Changbin broke the silence. The boy looked at the older one and smiled, Changbin knew how much his friend liked compliment so of course he would say things like this to Hyunjin because it made them smile. “Lets hope they have good food too also the light is amazing here. You need to take me some pictures hyung pleaseeee” Hyunjin said while doing his puppy face for Changbin.  


“You don’t have to do that Hyunjin, you know i’ll do it.” Changbin said while smiling. “I know hyung, it’s just that i-“ Hyunjin didn’t finish his sentence and Changbin wanted to know what the boy was trying to say but the waitress appeared in front of them. “Are you ready to order?” she asked and Hyunjin started ordering after that “I would like a ginseng chicken soup and mixed rice with mushrooms and chilli pepper.” The girl finished writing the order down and looked at Changbin.  


“ I want stir-fried noodles with some kimchi and pork strips and we would drink water with it.” Changbin said and the waitress just smiled while finishing writing, she left seconds after and once again Hyunjin and him were alone.  


They didn’t talk that much while waiting for the food just the normal stuff, school and life as if they didn’t know about each other already. When their food arrived Hyunjin took a photo of both orders before Changbin made them disappear and while Hyunjin was eating his food Changbin took some pictures without the younger boy noticing it. It was a thing that Changbin had, he liked to take photos of his best friend while he wasn’t aware. The older boy thinks that Hyunjin looks more natural that way, dont get him wrong, he loves every picture of Hyunjin but Changbin knows he is posing for it and it doesn’t capture the moment, at least that what Changbin tells himself, so he always takes photos when Hyunjin is completely immersed in his world.  


They had a nice dinner and when it was time to go both of them try to pay for the meal but at the end they split it up, they kind of fight with the tip as well but Hyunjin won that fight. “Is not like we are on a date Changbin, let me have the tip because my order wasn’t that expensive and you are already driving me home” said they boy and Changbin couldn’t argue with that.  


Now they were in Changbin’s car heading back home after a beautiful evening.  
“I had so much fun today Changbin hyung. Thank you so much for inviting me, i’ll send you the videos tomorrow don’t worry.” Hyunjin said and Changbin smiled at that.  


“It’s nothing. We should watch the semifinals at Chan’s hyung house, i’ll talk with him on monday but im sure he’ll say yes.” If Changbin had a chance to see Hyunjin as happy as he was on the show again, rest assured that he would do the impossible to make it happen. After all, Changbin couldn't deny how much he loved to make the cute boy happy, he couldn't deny how much he thought of him and how much he wanted to kiss him.  


Time passes by when Changbin thinks of Hyunjin. There was this time when Changin spent an entire morning thinking about his best friend. He had no reason to think about him specifically but his head had other plans with the brown haired boy. That morning Changbin had imagined how incredible it would be to go out with Hyunjin, to go on a date with the boy and make him have fun like never before. He imagined so many scenarios that he hadn't realized that the recess bell had rung.

Right now Changbin felt like he was in one of those date. It was the same as he had thought, Hyunjin and him went out and had a very nice dinner then, while they were returning home in Changbin's car, neither of them said a word. It was just them, the background music and their love spreading throughout the car. But that was just Changbin's imagination.  


In the real world although the music was on the radio, there was no such love spreading throughout the car, at least not the kind of love that Changbin imagined. Because yes, Hyunjin did love Changbin but he wanted more, perhaps much more than he would like to accept, Changbin wished that Hyunjin loved him as much as he did. But he right now he couldn’t care less, not when he had and amazing date with Hyunjin. Ok it wasn’t a date but Changbin liked to think it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this chapter has more words that the firsts ones. Let me know if y’all like chapters like this or with less words.  
> Thanks for reading 💓  
> you can always find me @hanstopia on twt!


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you decide where are you studying Hyunjin? Don’t forget you have to submit the email by Friday and it’s already Wednesday.” his mom said, god she has been insisting on that matter for three days already and Hyunjin was starting to get annoyed. He needed to talk with Changbin first. 

“I know mom, don't worry. I already decided but I have to talk with binnie first.” He said and his mother kept driving without saying another thing. 

The thing was that Hyunjin didn’t know how to mention his university choice. He was supposed to open the email with Changbin when they both got it but the older one hadn’t received anything, neither did they speak about it when they hang out and went to the show together and that was two weeks ago. So Hyunjin knew something was happening but wasn’t ready to have that conversation. Even though Hyunjin could go to any university he wanted, Seoul University was one of the best in the country, the university had an excellent medical program. If Hyunjin wanted to be one of the best doctors in his field he had to go to the best university, even if it meant not going with Changbin.

Hyunjin knew that his best friend loved music and had plans to work as a producer so if he found himself signing with some music label before finishing high school, then his parents would allow Changbin to continue his dream but he hadn’t mentioned any auditions in recent months. Truth be told, Hyunjin hadn't heard a demo of the boy in a long time. It's not that he didn't want to, but between final exams and entrance exams, the only time he had been able to enjoy some free time was when he had that date with Changbin, again it wasn't a date but you get the point.

As his mom kept driving to school, Hyunjin thought about his future, a future he didn't want if Changbin wasn't part of it. Hyunjin wanted to share every part of his life with his best friend and he hated the idea that this might not happen. Hyunjin had heard from his parents that high school friends often distanced themselves over time and he did not want that to happen with his friends. He knew that schedules and exams would surely keep them apart from a little but he did not want to meet them once every three months, he wanted to always meet them, have lunch together and have movies night at Jisung's house as they always did.

Hyunjin was definitely not prepared to start this new chapter on his life.

His mother parked the car outside of school and wished his son a good day. Hyunjin replied ‘you too’ and got out of the car with no desire to have classes. His thoughts, once again, had worsened his day.  
As he walked through the halls thinking about the sad life he would have without his friends, arms take him by surprise. Hyunjin turned his head and saw Jisung smiling at him.

"What is your problem? Did you wet the bed while you were sleeping?” Jisung asked, trying to annoy his friend. Hyunjin really loved his friends.

"I was thinking about all those times you failed math," Hyunjin said as he smiled at his friend. Jisung stopped hugging the black-haired boy and proceeded to push him away as they continued to walk down the hall.

“You know, you are the worst friend in the world. But I’m such a good person that I have never told your little big secret to the person that starts with Chan and ends in bin. Maybe today is the day when you finally confess.” Jisung said and Hyunjin knew that his friend was joking but how he hated how his friend used the crush card just to annoy him even more. 

“God I hate you. I rather have you knowing that I used to wet my bed than knowing anything about my crush.” And it was true. Hyunjin trusted his friend but that doesn't take away how exposed he felt with the whole situation. Much less when his stupid friend liked to tease him in front of Changbin. Why did the universe hate him so much?. They kept on walking to class and laughed every now and then talking about a show they were watching together. 

Entering the class, Hyunjin went to his usual seat where Changbin was waiting for him, well a sleepy Changbin. It was a small habit that the older one had since he used to sleep late some nights, Changbin always found a way to balance his lack of sleep during the day. Sometimes it was before class started and other times it was at recess but Hyunjin was already used to it. He wished his friend didn't stay up late doing homework or whatever he had to do, he hated seeing Changbin tired. Hyunjin sat down and started to wake up his beautiful friend. 

“Changbin,” he said while placing his hand on his friend's hair, “Have you stayed up late again?” he asked. Changbin slowly shook his head as he let Hyunjin continue caressing him gently.

“No, I stayed up with something else. I’ll tell you during lunch ok?” Changbin said with his raspy voice that Hyunjin was so used to it by now. The brown-haired boy finally raised his head from the desk and smiled at Hyunjin. Yup, Hyunjin was definitely in love. 

Their classes run smoothly and before Hyunjin knew it he was having lunch.  
He was sitting next to Chan but his friend was busy looking at his phone, in front of him Changbin and Jisung were eating. Maybe it was the right time to talk about university. 

“em... I want to say something” Hyunjin said breaking the silence. His friends looked at the boy waiting for him to talk. Just like when he introduced to them for the first time he thought. “I got my admission email about two weeks ago... anyway, I wanted to know if you also received them.” 

“I got mine like a week ago.” Jisung was the one to spoke first. “Same college as you Hyunjin! You won’t get rid of me that easily. You are looking to the next lawyer of the decade baby.” 

“The universe really hates me that much huh?” Hyunjin said but smiled at his friend. He was happy for Jisung, at least Hyunjin wasn’t going alone anymore.

“That’s amazing Ji! why didn’t you say anything about it? I’d been dying to tell you that I got in but I didn’t know how to bring it up.“ Chan said and Hyunjin agreed. He wanted to mention the whole university thing way before but was scared of his friends' results, he didn’t want to make anyone upset. 

“Well, I got mine too! Sadly is not Seoul National University but I got into Yonsei. They have a good music program bet I’ll end up working for some label like sm or jyp.” Chan said and both Hyunjin and Changbin looked at their blonde friend. 

“You got into Yonsei?” Changbin asked. His tone seemed off but Hyunjin couldn’t put his thoughts into it. Sometimes he had a hard time trying to read his friend's mind. 

“Yup, but enough about me. Did your thing go well binnie? You are the star here” Chan said and Hyunjin was as lost as Jisung. ‘What thing?’ 

Changbin looked at Chan if looks could kill Chan would definitely be dead by now. Hyunjin looked at Changbin but he didn't even bother to look at him. He continued to eat while ignoring his two friends. Who was dying to know what was happening? Hyunjin was definitely starting to get mad, ‘What the fuck was going on?

If there was one thing Hyunjin hated more in this world than lies, it was secrets. He hated when someone hidden things from him, much more when it was his best friend. They never hid anything but somehow, Chan knew more about Changbin's life than Hyunjin and the black-haired boy was not having it. If Changbin wanted to play like that then Hyunjin would definitely play as well. 

“Hyung, didn’t you say you had something to tell me?” Hyunjin asked to Changbin. Hyunjin was not the type of person who forced his friends to speak. He let them take their time but these were desperate measures. He already had enough of his own thoughts, he was not going to let Changbin's actions play with him. Even if he had to bribe Chan to tell him what was going on. 

Changbin gave Hyunjin a death stare but the pretty lips boy wouldn’t give it a rest until he knew what was happening. Meanwhile, Jisung and Chan didn’t know what to do, the pair of friends never really fought and when it happened, they talked out until both of them ended up apologizing to each other. But once in a while, they had this kind of fight where they didn’t talk with each other for some days, leaving Chan and Jisung to intervene. Before any of the friends said something Changbin said: “I don’t want to talk about.” Changbin didn’t even look at him, that was it. 

Hyunjin stared at his friend for some seconds. He was pissed off and wanted to punch his stupid face. “Got it,” he said. Then he took his food and left the table, Hyunjin didn’t want to look at Changbin, he didn’t want to breathe the same air as him. Yeah maybe it was kind of stupid but he hated how Changbin kept things from him as if Hyunjin couldn’t handle the situation, as if Hyunjin was a kid and didn’t know how to act. He hates when Changbin acts like that and shuts him off.

Their friends kept watching Hyunjin as he left the cafeteria. What the hell was that?  
“What the fuck Changbin? You were supposed to tell him about your job!” Chan said he was definitely angry even some students turned to look at Changbins’ table. 

“What job? I'm lost please explain.” Jisung said, he didn’t sign up for this shit and yet he was always in the middle of their friend's drama. Chan and Changbin exchanged looks with each other and the brown-haired boy said “I got a job as a producer” 

“Are you kidding? THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM?! A JOB?”, Jisung was losing his mind. How was he the normal one in his friend group? 

“You don’t get it Jisung, I don’t know how to tell Hyunjin that I won’t go with him to Seoul University. I wasn’t planning on auditioning but Chan saw an ad online and I gave it a try, next thing I knew, got a job as a producer.” Changbin explained. Jisung went silent. He agreed with Changbin. Even though Hyunjin could get used to the idea of not seeing Changbin as much as he liked it, the news would definitely hurt the younger boy. 

“You are right Hyung but you are so stupid. He is not a kid, even if it hurts him....he wants the best for you and now he is hurting because of your actions”, Jisung said and as same as Hyunjin, he took his stuff and left the cafeteria. 

Changbin knew Jisung was right, he had to make it up to his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe Hyunjin was wrong. Maybe he didn’t have to leave the cafeteria that way, after all, he wasn’t entitled to know everything about Changbin’s life, even though he is his best friend. Maybe he needs to apologize to Changbin and wait until his friend wants to talk to him about the situation. 

The thing is that Hyunjin might be a little too proud to admit that he is wrong and it will take him some days to come to his senses and apologize to Changbin. So the next few days would be a mess to Chan and Jisung. The black-haired boy kept walking until he was outside of school he wasn't in the mood to attend classes after lunchtime so he just left. After walking for a long time Hyunjin got to the park near his house, he takes a seat and starts looking around the place, he thinks back to when his mom would take him there and let him play the whole afternoon. Some times Chan and Changbin would go too and the three of them would have fun playing. Hyunjin treasures those days when grown-up stuff wasn't substantial to their lives. Everything was so easy back then. The sound of his phone vibrating took him out of his thoughts, it was Changbin. 

”what is it hyung?” Hyunjin said when he answered the call. ”Hyunjinnie where are you? We need to talk” said his friend and Hyunjin knew he was right but wasn't sure if he was ready to talk with him. He realized that his actions were wrong, that he needed to apologize for it. ’I'm such an idiot’ he thought. 

”I'm at the park...I just needed some to think about what I did and all that. We can talk when schools finish, you don't need to worry about it.” he said. 

On the other side, Changbin couldn’t care less if he missed class because of Hyunjin. His friendship meant a lot to Changbin and he couldn’t afford feeling like shit while being in class, he wanted to apologize to the cute boy and that's why he was already walking to the park. When Hyunjin left, Changbin had the idea to speak with the younger the next day but what Jisung and Chan said made him changed his mind, and that's why he skipped class, to talk with the boy he loved the most on this world. 

“I’m not worried. I’m already going to the park, I’d been looking for you for the last 10 minutes. Just stay there ok?” Changbin said and hanged up. 

Hyunjin never thought about that possibility, he just imagined Changbin would be pissed at him and may take a day or two until Changbin put his proudness behind just to make up with his friend because Changbin was like that with Hyunjin, always the first one to apologize. After 10 minutes Changbin was there. 

“Hi,” he said and sat next to Hyunjin. The black-haired boy didn’t say a word, damn he couldn’t even look at his hyung. This was definitely a bad idea, Hyunjin hadn’t the courage to speak, he knew how much he messed up thing with his friend. Once again, they were having this type of conversation because of his actions. Didn’t matter how many times Changbin told him that it was ok to manifest his feelings, Hyunjin always felt childish. Why couldn’t he behave like someone of his age? Always making a scene for stupid things. 

“Hyunjinnie, look at me,” Changbin said, bringing back his friend form his thoughts. Hyunjin felt Changbin’s hand touching his back, soft touches as always, the ones that made Hyunjin felt loved. Hyunjin raised his head and looked at Changbin, his friend was smiling at him. ‘Why are you always like this with me hyung?’ Hyunjin asked himself, he was used to these things but deep inside knew he didn’t deserve them. Hyunjin didn’t deserve Changbin. 

“I’m sorry for the way I behaved earlier hyung. Is not your fault... pl-please don’t apologize to me.” Hyunjin muttered. Changbin just looked at him and didn’t say a word but kept rubbing his back. Hyunjin didn’t deserve someone like Changbin but he was too selfish to let him go. 

“I know how childish I was for acting that way and I'm sorry. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want. Next time I’ll wait until you are ready.” Hyunjin was trying to maintain his normal voice, he couldn’t afford to cry in front of Changbin. He hated how much his actions hurt his hyung. 

But Changbin didn’t think of that when he pulled Hyunjin into a hug. You see, Changbin was the type of person to prioritize what mattered the most, and right now, he didn’t want to see Hyunjin crying. He didn’t care if the younger boy hurt his feelings or how childish was the way he acted. Changbin cared so much about his friend well being that some times, he never asked himself what was he doing. It felt right to him. 

“Hyunjin don’t cry. I’m not angry at you... not anymore.” Changbin murmurs. They were still hugging. Maybe both of them weren’t ready to face each other. “Do you think I’ll skip class if I was angry?“ asked his friend. Changbin had a point. They hugged a little more before Hyunjin broke it. 

“I love you hyung,” Hyunjin said while staring right into Changbin’s eyes. He meant it and didn’t think much into it.  
He was tired of being a coward and right now he didn’t want to feel like one. 

Though the pair of friends were used to let out these three words, Hyunjin wished that Changbin figure out what he insinuated by that. Maybe Changbin was ready to confess, maybe he was just as tired to pretend like he didn’t want to date the cute boy. And Changbin thought about it but he couldn’t risk it, though he craved for it. Changbin had to prioritize what was better for his best friend and right now a confession wasn’t ideal. However, he can't say those words back, not when he was so deeply in love with his best friend to the point it hurt. But right now he does not want to feel that way. Fuck it, he loved Hyunjin. 

“I love you too Hyunjin,” Changbin answered back and for a slight moment, he allows himself to believed that Hyunjin loves him just as much as he does. Changbin glimpsed at Hyunjin almost the same way the younger boy did some seconds ago and told himself to stop messing around. 

“You know how important you are to me as a friend,” he hated that word, “and that's why I acted that in the cafeteria because I care so much about you that sometimes I feel the need to protect you, even from me.” 

“What do you mean Changbin?” Hyunjin asked. The older boy grabbed his friend's hands, intertwined them with his own, and smiled at Hyunjin. ‘Here we go’ Changbin said to himself.

“I got into SNU,” Changbin said and Hyunjin almost pulls his hyung into a hug but Changbin kept talking, “ I got the email about a week ago but something happened.” Hyunjin kept holding his friend's hand and grinned at him, trying to give Changbin some sort of confidence and he continued.

“Chan saw an audition online and convinced me to gave it a try.” at that moment Hyunjin quit playing with his friend hand. Changbin could feel the tension increasing, from the way his friend stared at him. Changbin was nervous.

“I didn’t think I’ll make it so that's why I never told you-,” he explained/rumbled. 

Changbin didn't have to explain himself but right now that everything was about to change, the least he could do was explain to his best friend. 

“They offered me a job as a producer. I’m sorry Hyunjinnie.“ Changbin finished talking while struggling to look at his friend. 

Hyunjin was quiet, he needed time to think. He had to get out of there, he wanted to be alone, he wanted to cry and yell at his friend. For the first time in a while, Hyunjin’s heart hurt and this time it was because of Changbin.

Of course, it hurt, more than anything but it was an amazing opportunity for Changbin, and Hyunjin wished nothing but the best for his friend. Hyunjin might be childish sometimes but he understands this was a tough decision for Changbin and even though it is not the way Hyunjin imagined this new chapter on his life, he is making sure to share every chance he has with Changbin. Hyunjin couldn’t care less if his hyung was working 5 hours from him, as far as he could spend time with his favorite person in this world, everything else would be fine. 

”I hate you,” Hyunjin said, breaking the silence. Changbin lifted up his head and stared at his beautiful friend, he was smiling at him and Changbin was dumbfounded.

”You are so stupid hyung. How could you keep that from me?” Hyunjin said with a bigger smile and chuckled “it’s an amazing job opportunity and it happens to be your dream job as well. Why would you apologize for that?”. No matter how much it hurt not sharing that chapter of his life with his best friend, at least they were creating a new one.

Changbin let out a sigh of relief ’Was he that anxious this whole time?. Well of course he was, he knew how much Hyunjin wanted to go to college with him and couldn't stop feeling bad about the job, Changbin even thought taking it down for the last couple of days but opportunities like that don't show up twice in a row. He was very lucky. 

”Thank God Hyunjin, you scared the shit out of me when you said that you hated me, I thought you would go and leave me here crying like a baby.” Changbin said and started laughing, Hyunjin laughs too and dragged his friend into a hug once again. 

“You are so dramatic hyung,” says the black-haired boy in a peaceful tone while resting his head on his friend's shoulder, Hyunjin enjoyed cuddling with his friend, and right now, nothing was better than that. 

“Speak for yourself, drama king,” Changbin said, teasing him. 

But Hyunjin was too occupied snuggling up trying to be more comfortable than listening to his hyung. And Changbin felt more at home than ever, right there with Hyunjin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for the long wait!! this week i started college and they gave me a lot of things to read lol and i was in a sort of non-inspiration mood so that’s why i took so long. Is not my best but i hope y'all like it.

After that big fight 1 month ago things were back to normal. The school year was almost over, next week everyone is graduating so some students were going around the place with decorations, balloons, and party things for their graduation party. Now that Hyunjin thought about it, he didn’t have a date though he wasn’t sure if he had to get one, after all, he was going with his friends and no one mentioned anything about dates. Of course, he wanted a date, and not just a random person, he wanted to ask Changbin but the black-haired boy wasn’t sure how to bring it up or anything. He didn’t want to propose like in the movies, he wasn’t ready for that, but maybe that’s what he needs to do. He should ask Jisung about it. 

“There is a party this weekend at Jaehyuck’s place. All the class is going maybe we should go” Chan said. Bringing Hyunjin back to reality. _‘A party? maybe I can ask Changbin there._ Hyunjin thought. 

“Sounds great! we can crush at my place afterwards since his house is closer to mine.” Jisung said and everyone nodded. 

“Just like old times,” Hyunjin said and their friends agree. It definitely felt like old times. And it would be great for them to have something like this before summer began -before things started to change- After their fight, Hyunjin decided not to bring the issue again, but rather work it in his own way. As his older friend said, it wasn’t the end of the world and they would definitely end up finding a way to see each other. Changbin was ok with it, after all, his friend was being supportive and seemed happy. 

The group of friends got into the cafeteria and waited in line just like every other day. Hyunjin saw that Chan and Changbin were talking about something in their own world so maybe it was a good time for him to mention his idea to Jisung. 

”Jisung we need to talk,” Hyunjin said to his friend in a lower tone, though his others friends were not aware of their surroundings he couldn't risk it. Jisung, who was texting someone looked at Hyunjin with intrigue, the soon to be lawyer never wanted for summer to begin just as this one. He was definitely going to travel someplace far away just to relax from his friend group. 

”What is it?” he asked and as always never knowing what to expect from his in love friend. 

“You know that graduation is next week right? well, I was kind of thinking to invite Changbin hyung, like a date but I don’t know what to do or what to say” He confessed to his friend.

Hyunjin let it all out, what better way to do it than for graduation? Even if it was super corny and like those silly movies for teenagers, Hyunjin felt this was the only chance he would have to let his friend know how he really felt. It was his opportunity to tell him the truth, to let Changbin know how much he needed him. 

Jisung, however, was happy for his friend. After all this time Hyunjin finally had the courage to do it and of course, he would help his helpless friend. There was nothing more exciting than seeing Changbin hyung all flustered and Jisung was making sure of it. 

“Aww, you’re such a love bug hyunjinnie,” Jisung said squishing the younger cheeks. “I’ll help you” Hyunjin took his friend's hands away and glared at him. Why was him the one who knew about his crush? Why couldn’t it be Chan hyung? 

“You’re so annoying maybe I should ask Chan hyung for help,” Hyunjin said. All of the sudden Chan and Changbin were looking to a couple of friends. _‘stupid Han Jisung’_ Hyunjin thought. 

“Help with what Hyunjin?” Chan asked him. Both of his hyungs were staring at him, Hyunjin was definitely embarrassed, his cheeks were red as a tomato. Hyunjin was about to say something but felt a hand on his mouth.

“He didn’t know if we had to bring something to Jaehyuk’s party so he asked me and you know us hyung, we always fight,” Jisung said while smiling at his hyungs. _‘What would this dork do without me?’_ Jisung thought. Meanwhile, their other friends didn’t say a word and kept talking with each other.

“I swear on my mom that I’ll kill you Han Jisung,” Hyunjin said after taking off his friend hand over his mouth. “I don’t even know why I trust you but lest meet at my place after school” Jisung just smiled at him and started moving again, at least they were eating pizza today. 

They all sat together just like every other day. For Changbin it felt weird to think that this was his last year, the last time he would sit here, last time to eat next to Hyunjin. Well maybe not the last time to eat next to Hyunjin but it was the last time he would hear his friend complaining about the food ingredients. Is not like everyone was a fan of school food but it served their purpose and was cheap. 

“I know it just pizza but I swear the cheese tastes so weird... stop looking at me like that Chan hyung, you are the one who will end up with stomachache, not me,” Hyunjin said and Changbin smirked at his friend. 

He enjoyed things like this, when the black-haired boy acted like that and then Hyunjin or Chan would just laugh at him and don’t take him seriously but for Hyunjin’s luck, Changbin was always there to support his crazy conspiracy theories. Changbin would definitely miss this but he knew soon enough they will find time to hangout. So he just hugged his best friend and smiled at him.

“Maybe the government wants to spy on us. The cheese must mean something,” he said and his friends laughed even more, except for Hyunjin who was eating his pizza staring at them.

“Say whatever you want hyung,” Hyunjin looked at Changbin with a smirked on his face. Changbin enjoyed this more than anything.

After school, just like Hyunjin said, Jisung and he were walking to his house. The black-haired boy couldn’t stop thinking about his best friend and how much he wanted him, but why if Changbin didn’t like him? What if his friend never speaks to him again because of this? What if Changbin loves someone else? Hyunjin was sacred. He spent so much time trying to make up his mind with this, that he never thought about the possibility of Changbin not liking him. Maybe this was a bad idea. He needed to stop. 

“Are you ok?” Jisung asked him. Hyunjin was standing in front of his door holding the keys. Jisung was worried, he was about to ask his friend again but Hyunjin suddenly sat on the floor. 

“What if this is a bad idea Han?” Hyunjin said in a low tone with both hands resting on his face. “What if he doesn't love me? I still have trouble knowing when something is bothering him and I'm about to confess.” Hyunjin said in a crisp voice.

Jisung looked at his friend, he knew that kind of feeling, he knew perfectly well that kind of fear could ruin the plan he had thought for his friend. So Jisung sat next to his friend and put his arm around him. He was sure Changbin felt something for Hyunjin and was positive that both could give it a chance.

“If things don't work, I'll be there to help you put the pieces of your heart together. I can't promise you it will go well but I'm not going to tell you it will end up in a disaster either. I am not going to fill you with hope by telling you how much Changbin loves you or how his eyes completely transform when he looks at you but I am 51% sure he will say yes” Jisung whispered to him and Hyunjin felt like crying. 

Hyunjin was nervous, he never had feelings for someone like this and he honestly wanted things to go well, he wanted to be with Changbin, he wanted to take his hand and go to places all over Seoul with his friend; but what he longed for the most was kissing him. Hyunjin spent the last years thinking about kissing his best friend, at the perfect moment, in the perfect way; everything had to be perfect.

The boy had everything inside his head, the way he would do it, the words he would say to Changbin but something was always missing; the part where the older boy answered his friend. Hyunjin could dream how many times he wanted; to kiss his best friend, he could imagine all the possible scenarios to share with the brown-haired boy as he wanted and more, inside his bubble but the problem was, Hyunjin has never felt so uncertain in his life. No matter how many times Hyunjin imagined it, he will never know how Changbin really felt. Hyunjin wondered how he always ended up in this situation, every time he spoke about his feelings for Changbin, his thoughts overwhelmed him. Though he was thankful to have someone like Han Jisung, his friend was like a hit to the reality.

“Let's go inside, we can play something and then talk about our plan,” Jisung said while smiling to Hyunjin. The back-haired boy nodded and stood up, took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. _‘Maybe Jisung is right, I might have a 51% probability of being loved by Changbin hyung’_ Hyunjin thought.

“NOOOO NOO WHY? STOP BEING SO GOOD” Hyunjin yelled while shaking his friend maybe that will work for Jisung to lose the game.

"How can you be so good? You don't even have this game on your console,” he kept saying, pretending to cry. Jisung just cracked with laughter trying his best not to cry while pressing all the buttons and winning the game once again. 

“Oh my god... I can’t even breathe. How did I win this match?” Jisung said or at least try to while catching up his breath. Hyunjin completely gave up on FIFA so he laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Jisung copied his friend and lay down next to him.

"Do you feel better now?" Jisung asked. Hyunjin felt much better. 

“Yeah I do... thanks Ji” He replied and looked at his friend. The other boy smiled at him and then looked at the ceiling.

“Don’t mention it,” he said. 

Both boys were laying down, now looking at the cracked ceiling Hyunjin had on his room. He remembers one time that his mother wanted to fix it but for some reason, Hyunjin said no and his mother didn’t fight about it. Maybe it was time to fix it, though he could try to paint something on it just to make it better. Is not like the cracked lines bothered him anyways, they were always there. 

“So I was thinking about painting the ceiling,” Hyunjin said breaking the silence. Jisung seemed to like the idea, he knew that his friend was talented.

“What if you sing a song?” Jisung asked to Hyunjin.

“A song?” Hyunjin asked, _was he talking about Changbin?_ “oh you mean to hyung... well I don’t know, I never wrote a song and I’m not the type who sings.” he replied to the brown-haired boy. 

Hyunjin found it difficult to understand the world of music, he did not play any instrument nor did he have any talent with his voice. Hyunjin was quite oblivious to all of that, he could swear that if it wasn't for his two hyungs, he wouldn't be able to name even the musical notes. Well maybe he was exaggerating a little, but at least he was not exaggerating with his non-existent talent for such discipline. Music was complex to his mind. When it comes to music, Hyunjin only enjoyed two types: the songs that Changbin recommended and the ones that Chan and Changbin composed. Hyunjin had no words to describe how talented his friends were, it amazed him the way his hyungs always found a way to describe their feelings with lyrics and melody. Clearly, he couldn't create something like that with his little knowledge on the subject.

”How?” Hyunjin asked. Jisung had the craziest ideas. ”I have such a hard time trying to understand when Chan hyung talks about it. AND YOU WANT ME TO SING A SONG?!” 

”I'm right next to you, no need to shout me you know?” he answered ”Maybe we can ask Chan hyung for help and before you start overreacting, we don't have to tell him about your big fat crush on Changbin. Let's say it's for your mom or something” He suggested and Hyunjin kind of like the idea. Chan was a good friend and he always had time for his favourite friend.

”I love your brain,” Hyunjin said and kissed Jisung in the forehead. The boy took out his phone and wrote to his hyung.

 **Chan:** No problem! just text me when you have something for the lyrics and i’ll help you. 

**Hyunjin:** thnks hyung. I’ll text you later and maybe we can start at Jisung’s place after the party.

 **Chan:** ok.

Hyunjin locked his phone and place it somewhere in the floor. Everything was about to change.

“Lets do this”


	7. Chapter 7

Hyunjin was waiting for Changbin to get ready at his house. Changbin was taking the time of his life to get dressed. 

“Hyung please just get dressed and let's go, I'm bored of watching you”. 

The idea was to arrive together at Jaehyuck’s party but Changbin was still choosing an outfit, at this point they’ll arrive when it was over. Changbin wasn’t the type of guy who cared about fashion or anything like that, he pretty much used whatever he saw and that was it, Hyunjin started thinking that something was wrong with his friend.

“Changbin... I swear to god that if you don’t put some jeans and a shirt l’ll go by myself” Hyunjin sighed, they were going to be late. ”What’s the deal with you anyway? Is not like you are trying to impress someone anyways right?” Hyunjin asked out loud.

Changbin glared at him but said nothing, he wasn’t taking any of it. He didn’t try to defend himself or tease Hyunjin back so something was going on so he decided to stay quiet. Did Hyunjin say something wrong? 

Changbin, on the other hand, glanced at his friend and for a moment wanted to say something to him, just so he didn't think he was mad at him. What Hyunjin had said a few moments ago had a little truth. Changbin wanted to impress Hyunjin at the party, rather he wanted to invite him to dance at some point in the night and if everything went well perhaps tell him that Changbin wanted more than a friendship. He thought about it the last few days and Changbin was sure of his feelings, he was confident that Hyunjin felt somewhat the same. He wanted to be with Hyunjin; The party was perhaps not the most romantic place to confess his love but if things went wrong he could blame alcohol.

Hyunjin kept thinking that he did something wrong and was about to ask Changbin but his friend was already putting some shoes and walking to him.

“You look good Changbin,” Hyunjin said. 

The older smiled at the compliment and grabbed his car keys and wallet, minutes later they were ready to go. Changbin was wearing some black jeans and a black shirt with a white logo, it was Changbin style but the leather jacket gave it a twist. It made Changbin look like one of those boys that you tell your parents not to worry about but they definitely need to worry. Hyunjin’s heart wasn’t prepared to see his friend with that outfit all night. Once again, Hyunjin was head over hills for his hyung, he had to face it, Changbin was something else.

The two of them arrived at midnight, the house was with people everywhere, there were people drinking in the front yard and some others were dancing to the music, you could even hear it from the street, probably you can't even talk there, thought Changbin.

Hyunjin was rather excited, this would be one of his last parties before college so he wanted to have fun with his friends and enjoy the night. He had a good feeling about tonight so he grabbed Changbin's arm and started walking. 

Upon entering the house, the music was completely loud and what seemed to be the living room was surrounded by people, some were classmates and others were strangers, probably friends of jaehyuk. Changbin kept his arm around Hyunjin so neither of them loses the other one, they kept on walking until arriving at the kitchen where some people were preparing drinks and others were chatting. The music wasn’t that loud here. Hyunjin released from Changbin’s arm and walked over to the table where the drinks were.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked Changbin. 

“Whatever you want. Just remember I’m the one driving” he replied. 

Though Changbin’s plan was to make a move on Hyunjin tonight, he still had to drive but maybe it was better if Hyunjin knew Changbin wasn’t drunk. That way would mean Changbin was being serious. Hyunjin smiled at him and started pouring soda into the cup, once he finished, Hyunjin prepared a drink for himself and then walked to Changbin with his drink.

“Next time I’ll drive,” Hyunjin said. Changbin laughs and then drank out of his cup.

“Let’s stick with me as the designated driver,” he said. Hyunjin was about to defend his incredible driving skills when he felt someone's arm around him, when turning around he saw who it was.

“When did you guys arrive? we didn’t see you,” asked Jisung. Hyunjin could smell some alcohol on his breath and wondered if his friend was already drunk, Changbin seemed to thought the same thing and chuckled at him.

“We just arrived, I texted you but you didn’t read it. I now see why”, Changbin said to the tipsy boy and Hyunjin couldn’t keep his laughter.

“Is not even 1 am and you are already drunk Han, where is Chan? I thought he was taking care of you,” he asked his friend and try to grab him so the boy didn’t fall. Jisung tried to resist at first but ended up hugging him.

“He was talking with Seungmin and his girlfriend, I got pretty bored and ended up playing beer pong with Jaehyuck and other people,” Jisung explained. “didn’t know I was that bad. Why didn’t you tell me?,” he asked Hyunjin. ‘Drunk Jisung best Jisung’ Hyunjin thought 

“You never asked,” Hyunjin tried to say without laughing again. He wanted to know how many times Jisung played that game but probably won’t get an answer. He looked at Changbin who was still drinking his soda and asked for help, the older one sighed but left his cup on some random table to grab Jisung. Once the boy was hanging on Changbin, the pair of friends started looking for a place to let the guy rest for a little bit. Hyunjin saw an empty seat in a couch near the stairs and pointed out to Changbin, the both started walking with Jisung and left him there. 

“I’m going to get some water for you,” said Hyunjin. The black-haired boy started walking again to the kitchen and looked for an empty cup. 

“Hyunjin?” he turns his head and sees a guy wearing a grey, wet shirt (spilt a drink on it, maybe?), no jacket or coat over it, black ripped skinny jeans and white shoes. He’s got dark brown straight hair, a tad bit too long, his fringe almost covering his adorable doe eyes. He’s smiling shyly, his cheeks a little rosy and his eyes focused on Hyunjin only.

“Hi?” Hyunjin greets back in the same questioning tone.

“S-sorry to interrupt, I—“ the guy’s gaze jump to Hyunjin’s hand briefly before focusing on him once again. “My friends, they’re idiots, they wanted to come here ask you themselves, but like, I thought they might say something embarrassing so I had to come here myself, you know?”

Hyunjin frowns confusedly, ignoring someone’s low chuckle as he sends the unknown guy a polite smile. “not really following you, but I guess you want to ask me something?”

“Yeah! I, uh… you’re friends with Chan-hyung, right?”

“Bang Chan? the blonde guy right?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” the guy nods enthusiastically. He seems to realize his mistake, though, bringing a hand to his forehead and muttering a low, “Ouch, bad idea. Fuck, I’m so dizzy,” he chuckles, blinking until his eyes focus again. 

“Yeah, Bang Chan. You’re his friend, right?” Hyunjin nods, not really understanding the boy question.

“I am. Why?” The guy blushes, eyes wide. Seemed like he wanted to say something else but didn’t.

“Oh, nothing, nothing. Just, you know, I’m friends with him, too. Anyway, uh, thanks, that’s— thanks for answering,” And then he’s turning around and walking back to his friends, who, Hyunjin realizes, are staring and laughing at each other.

“That was so awkward,” a boy behind Hyunjin comments, eyes on him. “And cute. I think he has a crush on you.” Hyunjin turns to face him, frowning. The guy had red hair, probably dyed and a prominent jawline but looked somehow soft with the outfit he was wearing. A blue sweater and white jeans.

“What? Why? I don’t even know him.”  
The guy shrugs, smirking. “He clearly knows you, though.”

“And what do you know? I don’t even know who you are.” Hyunjin replies kind of annoyed. The guy smiled at him and proceeds to give his hand, Hyunjin looks at him and shakes it.

“I’m Felix, nice to meet you,” says and Hyunjin thinks he has a nice voice.

“Ok, Felix but still he doesn’t have a crush on me! He just came here to confirm something.” 

“Right,” Felix replies sarcastically, elongating the vowel. Hyunjin rolls his eyes, but the other ignores him. 

“It was so… he was clearly trying to get to know you, but I think he was too shy,” a shrug, “didn’t even introduce himself, poor thing.”

Hyunjin pouts when he looks back to where the dude and his friends had been, only to see they are nowhere to be seen. 

“You’re clearly watching too much Netflix.”

Felix laughs, shaking his head. “Okay, okay, it’s just my opinion.”

Hyunjin ended up chatting a little bit with Felix before going back to his friends. He seemed like a good guy.

“Sorry hyung, I had the weirdest interaction just a few minutes ago. You won’t believe it,” Hyunjin said and gave the cup with water to Jisung making sure his friend drank it.

“I saw. Who was that?,” Changbin asked pointing out with his chin at the red-haired boy.

“Oh his name is Felix, we were chatting about this weird boy who asked me about Chan hyung.”

“What did he ask?” the tone on Changbin’s voice sounded a little off like he was angry or something. Still, Hyunjin didn’t notice.

“He just wanted to know if I was his friend and then said he also knew him. I don’t even know, he was a little bit drunk and Felix said this guy was hitting on me or something like that. Honestly, I don’t see it.” Hyunjin told his friend and ended up sitting on Jisung’s lap. 

Changbin decided to lean against the wall next to them and stay quiet. Is not like Changbin is jealous or anything is just that tonight was supposed to be a great opportunity for him and Hyunjin and so far they have none of it. Hyunjin interacted more with those two guys than with him, honestly, Changbin was not feeling like it. He needed to do something before they ended up at Jisung’s house making sure the boy didn’t end up throwing up all over his room

“This is sooo booring. Let’s go dancing Hyunjinnieee,” Jisung starts saying bringing both boys into reality. Hyunjin likes the idea but he also wants another drink. He stands up and helps Jisung to do the same, then he looks at Changbin asking for help once again.

“I want another drink hyung,” says. Changbin glares at him but agrees to take Jisung to the living room where most people are dancing. 

He gets to the kitchen and there are two girls sitting on the counter, one of them spilling her drink all over her light blue shorts while the other flirts openly with some guy Hyunjin doesn’t know. He pays them no mind as he marches to the sink, throwing the rest of his drink down the drain and then walking to the fridge to get some ice for his drink and a bottle of water for Changbin, his friend was probably thirsty.

Once he’s filled his plastic cup, he turns around just in time to see none other than the guy from earlier making his stumbling entrance into the kitchen. He doesn’t seem to notice Hyunjin’s presence until he’s right beside him, his eyes clearly unfocused. He makes to open the fridge but his fingers don’t seem to obey his commands, grasping nothing but thin air. He frowns, blinks thrice, then turns his face to Hyunjin, as if just noticing him there. Hyunjin shoots him a tight-lipped smile, then opens the fridge – he needs to put the ice pack, but also he feels kinda sorry for the guy.

“Oh,” the nameless guy says, his voice so low it’s almost a whisper. “I was looking for that.”

Hyunjin cocks his head. “Ice?”

“No, water. I’m, uh, kinda wasted, I was about to drink from the sink but you saved me” he chuckles, eyes following Hyunjin’s movements as he closes the fridge, water bottle in hand now that he knows it is needed once again, “Need to get— get home in one piece. I don’t know where my cup is, though, fuck.”

“It’s in your left hand,” Hyunjin says, not meaning to laugh but failing terribly. 

The guy looks down at his hand, eyes wide. Then, he does the unthinkable: he blushes in the most endearing way ever, from the tip of his round nose to the back of his ears.

“Ah, haha. Shit, okay, fuck. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” Hyunjin shakes his head, placing his cup on the counter and reaching to get the stranger. “Let me help you.”

“Thank you,” the other smiles. He has a beautiful smile, Hyunjin notices. He’s got a fuller lower lip than top one, making his lips look pouty all the time. They don’t look chapped at all; in fact, they seem almost too soft to be real. When he smiles, his eyes crinkle in an endearing way, a certain puffiness to his under-eye also present. He smiles with his whole face, not only his mouth.

Hyunjin realizes he’s been staring for way too long, cursing silently to himself as he hurries to fill the other’s empty cup with ice. The nameless guy doesn’t seem to realize, though, after all, he’s kind of too drunk to notice anything at all.

“Here,” Hyunjin says, handing him the cup. The guy’s smile grows even bigger, mouthing him a quiet, ‘Thank you,’ before grabbing the cup with his hand and taking it to his mouth. Hyunjin nods and saved what’s left on the bottle for his hyung. He makes to leave after he grabs his own cup, only to be stopped by a hesitant hand that lightly touches his elbow. The three people from earlier have already left the kitchen, so there’s plenty of space left. 

“Hey, I… I just realized I didn’t ask for your name back there,” the guy says, his cheeks a bit rosy. He bites his lower lip again, this time Hyunjin couldn’t stop looking at the movement. “I got flustered so I just left as soon as I could.”

“I’m, uh—,” Hyunjin stumbles on his words, blinking twice and then focusing his gaze on something else other than the stranger’s red lips. His eyes are a good option, his mind provides him, though there’s not much of an improvement there considering the guy’s eyes are just as distracting as his beautiful lips. 

“I’m Hyunjin. Chan hyung’s friend,” he finishes with a chuckle, watching as the other’s smile turns softer.

“Well, um. Nice to properly meet you, Hyunjin,” he says. Hyunjin doesn’t know if he loves or hates the way he’s affected by the way the other pronounces his name like it’s something precious. 

“I’m Yang Jeongin gonna study at SNU next September... oh! and I’m Chan hyung’s friend too.” Jeongin sounded a bit nervous to be honest but Hyunjin didn’t think much about it, in fact he found the guy more cute. 

“Jeongin,” Hyunjin smiles, “nice to meet you, too. I’m also going to SNU next September what are you majoring?” 

“Education and you?” he asked

“Medicine,” Hyunjin answered and smiled to him. 

“Oh so you must be one of the perfect guys in school” Hyunjin chuckled at that but didn’t say anything. “It was nice meeting you Hyunjin” Jeongin said while look at Hyunjin “But... I’m sure you have more interesting stuff to do than talk to an awkward stranger.”

Hyunjin snorts, “As if. You seem interesting enough. I mean,” he sighs dramatically, “I’m not gonna lie, I’m not really feeling it tonight, it was supposed to be fun and everything but i’ve got one friend super drunk and another being his babysitter...but you seem to be having fun. And you’re with your friends as well, I’m sure you’re the one who’s got more interesting stuff to do right now.”

“Trust me, talking to you is definitely the highlight of my night,” Jeongin says sincerely, his eyes widening once he processes the words that left his mouth. 

Almost immediately after, his whole face turns to a bright red color, his cheeks puffing up a bit as if he were holding his breath. Taehyung chuckles at the way he’s reacting, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Well, thanks. That’s the nicest thing I’ve heard tonight.” Hyunjin’s positive response seems to boost Jeongin’s confidence, seeing as he’s relaxed quite a bit.

“Weird. One would think a guy like you would hear compliments all the time. Someone is clearly not doing their job,” he replies cheekily, earning a dramatic eye-roll from Hyunjin, but not without a timid smile as well.

“Oh, you’re such a flatterer, Yang Jeongin,” Hyunjin laughs, lowering his hand. He doesn’t miss the way Jeongin’s eyes follow the movement.

“So, you wanted to know me better. Anything you want to ask?” says Hyunjin

Jeongin hums, “Mm, I could think of a few things. What’s your favorite fruit?”

“That’s easy!” Hyunjin beams, smiling brightly. “Watermelon, of course. What’s yours?” Jeongin smiles at his excitement, eyes crinkling adorably once again. “Strawberries. Come on, now you ask me something.”

“What is this, 20 questions?” Hyunjin says, earning a shrug in response. 

“Alright, let me think… I’m quite good at asking questions, let me tell you that, so you better be prepared,” he warns. “I’m gonna start with some easy ones so I don’t scare you off, though. Let me see… ah! How old are you, of course.”

“I’m 18,” Jeongin answers

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” the way Jeongin answered the question made Hyunjin smile for some reason.

“I—nothing. I just thought of something” he chuckles. 

“I’m 19, by the way! In case you were wondering,” he huffs.

“That’s nice,” Jeongin hums. “Cats or dogs?”

Hyunjin beams, “Well, I love both! But if I had to choose… then dogs. I can’t help it.” Jeongin laughs, then proceeds to spend the next twenty minutes telling Hyunjin about his dog, kami, who lives with his parents back in Busan. 

They share stories from their hometowns, the minutes passing by without either of them realizing. Somehow, their positions change into something… quite intimate. While they talk about their future at SNU, Hyunjin decides he doesn’t want to keep standing anymore, hoisting himself up the counter. At some point, he makes Jeongin laugh so hard the other boy’s body folds in half, his hand finding support on Hyunjin’s knee. It is such an innocent touch though, neither of them minding when Jeongin casually forgets to take his hand off. The warmth of his palm doesn’t go unnoticed by Hyunjin, his cheeks slowly sporting a subtle rosy shade.

After some minutes just smiling and staring at each other without saying anything, Hyunjin suddenly snaps out of his reverie, his mind reminding him of his friends. _Changbin is going to kill him._

“Ah,” he exclaims, eyes wide. “I gotta go, I promised my friend that I was going to dance with him so...see you around?” he offers awkwardly, not sure of what else to say. Jeongin seems disappointed for a second before his expression changes into something hopeful.

“Would you mind if I joined you? I mean if you want, I totally get it if you don’t!” Jeongin said trying to not look so desperate.

“Yeah, no problem,” Hyunjin smiled shyly while grabbing his cup again and walking with Jeongin to the living room.  
He sees Changbin and Jisung near their last spot and smiles at them. Jisung seems to be having fun and Changbin, well he is not the type to dance on parties. He is just standing there, making sure their drunk friend doesn’t trip over something or someone.

“Sorry hyung!! I run into the guy from earlier and we chatted for a bit. I don’t know how but I ended saying it was ok if he dances with us. Is that ok?,” Hyunjin is going to die, he was certain of it. 

It wasn’t that Changbin didn’t like other people but he pretty much never talk when Chan’s friends were around and Hyunjin didn’t want to make his friend uncomfortable so he needed to know that it was fine.

Changbin was a little skeptical of the situation. He really didn't want that boy close to Hyunjin, much more if he had a stupid crush on him, just when Changbin decides to give love a second chance, the universe seems to veer against him. But what could he possibly do? He knew that Hyunjin respected his personal space but he was not going to take advantage of it just because of his feelings either. Maybe the boy wouldn't do anything else to get Hyunjin's attention; He was drunk, perhaps he would end up lying on a sofa in a few minutes and Changbin could return to his Hyunjin love agenda after all.

“I don’t mind as long as he can take care of himself. We already have to look after Jisung,” Changbin said. Hyunjin smiled at his friend and went to grab the guy.

“His name is Jeongin and he is going to SNU isn’t that cool hyung?” Hyunjin asked to Changbin. Hyunjin liked Jeongin, he seemed to be a good guy and was cute. Hyunjin didn’t want to admit it just yet but when he saw Jeongin again at the kitchen, he wanted to ask him about what happened latter, he was curious. After what Felix said Hyunjin couldn’t stop thinking about it. Changbin nodded at his friend and glared at Jeongin, he was talking with Hyunjin while his friend was trying to dance along with Jisung.

Hyunjin was having fun, seeing Jisung dancing while moving his arms around had to be one of the highlights of tonight along with meeting Jeongin. The black-haired guy was next to him dancing around but at the same time trying to keep space from Hyunjin, seemed like they were back at square one. 

“I need another drink,” Hyunjin said out loud bringing the three boys to look at him. Jisung agreed with him and said he wanted another drink too but Changbin flatly denies it.

"I think you already drank enough Han, we better find Chan so he can takes you home" Changbin said while looking at Hyunjin. He agreed with his hyung, it was better to leave in a while, after all, tomorrow he had to meet Jisung and start their prom thing.

Hyunjin looked to his side and smiled at Jeongin "It's better if we look for your friends, the last thing I want is for you to end up lost in this party"

Jeongin smiled at that and waited fro Hyunjin to start walking behind him, but not before him saying, "I'll go find his friends, see you at the door?" He asked Changbin.

Changbin seemed to thought about it, maybe it was better that he help Hyunjin's new friend, leaving Hyunjin to look for Chan but Changbin knew how annoying Jisung could be when drunk and thus they would never find his friend. It was better this way, even if Changbin didn’t like it, they would get away from the stupid party faster. 

“Yeah ok...I’ll see you outside,” he said and with that Hyunjin and that annoying boy started walking through the living. 

The ended up at the kitchen again, Hyunjin leaning against the counter and Jeongin next to him. 

“Maybe they are outside, we should check at the backyard ,” Hyunjin said directing his gaze towards the younger boy. Meanwhile Jeongin seemed to be thoughtful as he was looking at the floor probably not listening to Hyunjin.

“What is it?” Hyunjin asked him. Jeongin raised his head and looked at Hyunjin.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. Hyunjin had to be dreaming or something. 

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Hyunjin doesn’t answer him. Jeongin starts to get worried, he shouldn’t have said that. He soon gets closer to the older boy and smiles at him.

“You are really beautiful Hyunjin... let me kiss you,” Jeongin said almost whispering while lining on him and closing the tiny, tiny gap between them. 

Hyunjin didn’t fight him, a part of him wanted to kiss the boy. After all Felix was right, Jeongin did like him. For the first time in a long time, Hyunjin felt anxious, Jeongin was the first person that caught his eyes after Changbin. The guy was cute, he had a beautiful smile and Hyunjin couldn’t think of anything else at the moment. He couldn’t think about Changbin or the fact that his friend was probably waiting for him.

The first touch of lips is tentative, a barely-there pressure, that quickly turns into a passionate kiss filled with energy and longing. Hyunjin’s hands are on Jeongin’s jaw and hair while the other makes sure to grab at all right places, kneading Hyunjin’s thighs and making him whine. His palms slide further up, caressing Hyunjin’s legs and making him tremble, until they reach his hips. Jeongin pulls him impossibly closer, mashing their bodies together. Hyunjin feels Jeongin against him: solid, warm and dangerously comfortable. The younger’s hands make sure to explore as much as they can of Hyunjin’s clothed body, while Hyunjin decides he’d rather focus on the feeling of the other’s lips against his.

Jeongin’s lips really are soft as he imagined, their pace not rushed at all as they get to know each other. They kiss for hours, days, months, but probably just for a few minutes. Hyunjin feels like he could kiss Jeongin forever, that there hasn’t been a time in which he enjoyed a simple kiss so much. Neither of them has any intention of doing any more than that, neither of them feel the need to escalate their encounter, and that’s okay. For now, all they care about is right here, right now, with Hyunjin in Jeongin’s arms as they share a kiss far away from being casual.

“Hyunjin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was a rollercoaster of emotions right? quick psa. as i mentioned before i started college last week and my priorities right now are doing assignments and reading. Its my first year in law school so i expected things to be hard.  
> What i want to say is that it will probably take me a week or two to write a chapter and i was planning to update again when i had most of the second part of this story.  
> What i mean with this is that my story has 3 main points, one being this chapter another one between chapter 12-15 and the last one between chapter 16-19. I organized it this way so i could follow the story line and that way i dont get lost.  
> Once again, thank you all for reading and i’ll try to update two chapters next week before going a little ia until i finish the second part.


End file.
